Forbidden love
by Your local queer kid
Summary: Tired of feeling like a failure, Zelda has been doing such unhealthy things to herself. The only person who loves and cares about her is Link. They are in a relationship that will get them into big trouble. How will they get through this? Will anyone find out? Warning: fanfic contains abuse, abuse flashbacks, self harm and sex scenes
1. HelpMe

**Author's note: Hey, hey it's Asher. Sorry I couldn't finish the other fanfic in time, I might be done with it and have it posted by Thanksgiving break. However, I did ended up write this instead. It was kind of hard of me because I've self harmed and had been abused before and I wrote this to get rid of suicidal thoughts. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Warnings: Fanfic includes Self harm scenes, physical abuse, eating disorders, sex scenes, sexual abuse flashbacks and mental abuse. You have been warned **

It has been another long day for the princess. She had to deal with her father's abusive behavior again. He has been acting like this ever since the death of her mother when Zelda was little. Like younger than about 5. Everyone, including her father were all crying, except for Zelda. She felt as if she will get judged for it. Whenever she would cry, she would get such bad beatings from her father. Zelda still loved him though, even when she knows he probably hates her. Her abusive father and dead mother happen to be the number 1 reason why she secretly self harms in the night. Zelda feels as if, no ones cares about her. "You bitch, Mistake, slut, failure, retard, you are just going to be a stupid little princess, nothing else" and other horrible things her father has said to her echos in Zelda's mind. The only person, though, who cared about her was her boyfriend, Link. Link and Zelda have been dating for almost a year now and Zelda had never been madly in love with anyone (which is why she is confused about her dad calling her a slut) before the day she first saw Link. He is the #1 reason why she doesn't cut as much anymore. Today, well, today just wasn't the right day. It's one of those days again.

"Ah-ha, here it is" Zelda says as she grabs her blade that's been hiding in her dresser. Zelda sighs. The last time she had done this to herself was about 3 weeks ago. No matter how long she hides it though, Link always ends up finding out, sometimes he even walks in on her cutting herself. He doesn't get angry at her or any negative emotion (well, unless you count sadness). Instead, he cradles Zelda and softly gives her hugs and kisses while whispering why she shouldn't do this to herself. Zelda holds the blade she's holding and starts cutting her arms. "Ah, ow" she said as she feels the burning pain of her cuts. Right then she lifted her dress up and starts cutting her thighs and stomach. "Ow. This hurts but I deserve it." Zelda painfully whispers to herself. Right in that moment, someone opens up the door. Who was it? Why, no one else but her lover, Link.

"Zelda? What are you doing? I told you to stop." Link asked all trembling as he closed the door and walks to Zelda's bed to lay with her, hug her and cry. Zelda starts to cry along. "I- I'm so sorry." She starts sobbing as she bleeds and buries her face in Link's chest. Link wipes her tears away. "It's okay angel, I'm right here." He says while comforting her. He then grabbed a piece of cloth to place it on her bloody wounds then softly kisses her cheek and strokes her hair. Zelda's cries had softened a little. "Link?" She said in what seemed like a worried tone in her voice. "Yes, babe?" Link replied. "I'm worried if anyone finds out about my cuts." Link looked at her in the eyes "Don't worry about it, Zel. I'm pretty sure no one would find out." "I hope not. I'm scared of what'll happen if anyone finds out." Zelda started shaking in fear. Link got worried. "Don't be scared. Try to hide them as much as you can, but you need to stop doing this to yourself, that way the chances of people finding out will be lower." Zelda reached up to kiss his head. While she was doing that though, her chest area was more closer to Link's face. He liked how close the sight of her breasts were. Zelda notices how the man she had loved ever since she had first seen him, was staring at her natural C cup boobs.

"Um, Link?" The princess asked, feeling uncomfortable but also a little horny "What are you staring at?" Link stared at her with a nervous look in his eyes. "Umm, I'm not-" He was silence by Zelda "I know what you're looking at, Link." "Uh, what am I looking at then?" He asked all embarrassed. "I know what you want from me. Don't worry though, I want something from you too." Link had a curious look on his face. "And what is it?" He asked. Then, Zelda grouped his penis. "AH!! Zelda what are you doing?" Link started to freak out a little. "I know you were looking at my breasts, Link. I know you want them. I also want your penis." Zelda tells link in a devilish tone in her voice. Link sighs "I am mostly worried about someone finding out. I mean, I've always wanted sex with you but I'm worried if someone finds out that we've been in a relationship for about a year. We'll especially be dead meat if your father finds out." Zelda begins to freak out "You, you really think so?" She was about to have a panic attack until Link started to calm her down by shushing her, hugging her, stroking her hair and softly kissing her face. "It's gonna be alright Baby Doll." Link whispers in her ear. He has this huge urge to touch and grab her boobs but doesn't really know if he really would do it. Just then, Zelda continues to touch his dick. Link starts moaning. Since she was doing that, he started to touch her boobs. When he did that, Zelda starts to moan. She starts to take her shirt off. Link felt real horny looking at her white bra. Zelda had a light pink blush on her face as if she kinda regrets taking her shirt off. It shows a lot more of her cuts. "Don't worry" Link tells her "You look beautiful" he continues to group her breasts. "Zel?" Link said to his significant other. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you really want to do this?" He asks her. "Yes Link. I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time. Do you wanna do this?" Zelda asks, making sure if Link's comfortable or not. "Yes. I've also wanted to do this to you for a while now." "Okay then." Zelda whispers then giggles in a sexual way. This is going to be a hot first time.

**To be continued **

**So, chapter 2 is almost done already and is expected to be released late November-early December and it is where the sex scene will take place at. There will be a disclaimer at the beginning. I'm also finishing up a one-shot that I've been writing since September that is also expected to release around the same time as chapter 2 of this fanfic just to let y'all know. Alright so here is the first chapter. ****I'm only 13 so sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!!!**


	2. Love&Lust

**A/N: Hey guys. Woah I finished way earlier than I expected. Hey it's Asher and here's chapter 2. I'm almost done with the oneshot I've been writing since before even coming up with the raiding Area 51 fanfic and it will be released somewhere between Dec 3rd-10th. It's gonna be about Ruby x Sapphire from Steven Universe. I hope you enjoy. Warnings for this chapter: SO MUCH LEMON!!! OH MY!! COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN!!! **

Link grips Zelda's hips then starts kissing her. She kept her mouth open so his tongue could enter inside of it. They tried to silence their moans a little so no one could hear or suspect anything. Then, Zelda rips off Link's tunic. "Zelda?" Link said "Yes, Link?" Zelda replied. "Are you 100% sure that you wanna do this? I mean, I'm just worried if someone walks in." He tells her. "Oh link, I'm sure I wanna do this. We've been together for a year. Don't worry about someone walking in. I'm pretty sure no one will." Zelda said as she places her hand on Link's cheek and kisses his lips. "Alright then. If you're okay, then I'm okay." He says.

Right then, Zelda pulls down his pants and boxers. She giggles in sexual excitement when she looks down at Link's dick. Then she carefully caresses it. Link starts to moan. "Ah, fuck." He said. Zelda made a devilish look in her eyes. Her emerald green eyes looked like an angel's, yet a demon's. Next thing you know, she slowly starts to suck his dick. It becomes hard. "Ah, Zelda I think I'm about-" and just about then, he came. Zelda was sucking it all up. It felt warm and thick in her mouth. Link grabbed Zelda then takes her bra off and throws it across the room. After that, he removes her panties and also throws that across the room. He wraps one arm around her then starts to finger her vagina. She moaned so much, Link had to quiet her down a little. After that, he goes down and starts to lick her vagina. He loved her sweet moans. "Link, I'm about to-" she came right into his mouth. He gripped her thighs and licks it all up. After that though, he heard Zelda cry in pain "Link- please stop. It's painful." He was confused at first then he realized he was gribbing the cuts on her thighs.

He got up and holds Zelda and cradles her. "I'm so sorry angel. I didn't notice." He shush her while wiping her tears away and kisses her face. After that, he started to softly and tenderly kiss every cut scar her body had while stroking her soft skin. Zelda was in shocked. She knew Link loves her, yes, but she never knew he loved her this much. "Aw Link you didn't had to do this." She mentions to him. After Link was done he looked at her in the eyes and said "Zellie, I love you and I care so much about you. I did this to all your cuts and scars to show that." Zelda teared up a little. Link hugs her and wipes her tears away again. After that, Zelda crawls on top of him and says to him "I want you in me. Now." Link takes her under his body then starts to place his penis inside of her. They were moaning so much. He started to suck her left Breast. She moaned even more. "Ahh, more Link. I want more!" She demanded him. He went harder. Then, he shot a load in her.

He lays down then holds Zelda's body close to his and cuddles her, both panting a lot. She whispers softly to him "I love you Link." He strokes her hair then whispers back "I love you too Zelda." He grabs a blanket and puts in on both of them. He continues to cradle her and stroke her soft, golden blond hair. This isn't the first time they've slept in the same bed. They always love it whenever they sleep together. Today is one of those days. Zelda touched this big scar on Link's chest, then softly and tenderly kisses the scars on his body, like what he did earlier to her. They slept together that night.


	3. RunningAway

**Well well, chapter 2 was lewd, wasn't it? Here is chapter 3. It's longer than other chapters. Not as lewd but still deep. Warnings for this chapter: Mental abuse and ****Physical abuse**

As the sun starts to rise up, the light shines though the window, Zelda wakes up with the sounds of a heartbeat. She gently looks up to see Link sleeping so soundly. She smiles at the sight. Zelda couldn't stop thinking about what happened to the two of them the night before. They had sex for the first time last night and she was still kind of surprised over that. Zelda sighs then decides to play with Link's hair, which woke him up. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked all playfully, yet so raspy. Zelda giggles "I was bored." He kisses her in the cheek. "Last night was so breathtaking" Zelda whispers gently to Link's ear. "Yeah, I know," he replies. They stayed on the bed, lying down for about a good 10 minutes until one of the maids knocks at the door, "Princess, are you awake?" She asks. Zelda placed her finger on Link's lips trying to silence him. "Yes. Let me get dressed first." The maid nods "Okay. Let me know when you are ready." She leaves. Link looks up at Zelda "I really shouldn't be here" he tells her. Zelda looks at him, confused "What's the matter?" She proclaimed. Link sighs at her answer, then tells her "We shouldn't be in the same room, let alone same bed. I mean, how would your father react to this. He's going to be so angry." Zelda starts to worry, then starts to regret what her and Link did just last night. "You know, I have thought about that, but I just decided to not worry too much about it. Link, I'm scared now." She whimpers, then starts to cry. "What am I going to do? He's going to kill us." She cries more. Link hugs her and wipes her tears away "We're going to be safe, okay?" He whispers to her in a sweet, gentle, comforting tone in his voice then gives her kisses all over her face. It made her feel much better. "Thank you" she tells him.

**_3 hours later_**

Zelda walks downstairs to the dining room to see what was going on while she was still upstairs with Link. One of the maids came up to her, all worried "Oh my, princess where have you been. You've been gone the whole morning." Zelda just thought she was just over exaggerating, until the maid told her what time it was "It's 11:45." That surprised Zelda a little. Was she really in the room with Link for that long? Did anybody heard them last night? Does anyone even know about their secret affair that's been going on for a year? She felt guilty. The maid noticed the guilty _expression on her face. "Princess, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Zelda _quickly changed to a blank poker face and replied in a calm tone in her voice "I'm feeling fine, thank you." The maid felt relieved "Oh good. What were you doing in your room anyways, you took a while up there?" She frozed. She didn't know what to say. Was she going to say that she overslept? Was she just going to tell the truth and say that her and Link were fucking last night? But while she was thinking about was she will say, the maid noticed the hickey on her neck and mentions it in a horrified expression in her face. "Your highness? There is a bruise on your neck?" Zelda screamed when she mentioned that. The maid turned around "I will be telling your father about this." She runs while Zelda screams behind her "NO! PLEASE YOU CANNOT TELL MY FATHER ABOUT THIS!! PLEASE!! She stopped for air then ran back to her room.

She felt like she was about to die. She was deathly afraid of what was going to happen. Suddenly, she heard footsteps stomping so angrily upstairs. Zelda went cold. She was shaking, her heart was beating so fast and palms started to sweat a lot. She heard the very furious voice coming from her father. He opens up her door and it hits the wall, leading a loud bang. "ZELDA!! WHAT THE FUCK DID THE MAID JUST TOLD ME!!!" He gave her such a horrific glare in his eyes. Zelda hates this. He acts like this too much. "You DIRTY HOE! WHO WAS FUCKING YOU!! ARE YOU A PROSTATUDE OR SOMTHING!! You disgust me. You can't EVER BE A GOOD DAUGTHER, and maybe not even a good future queen. You are a disgrace." He raises his fists then punches her. "AH, father please don't do this to me. I don't deserve this." Zelda attempts to say to her father but then he shouts over her "oh YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS!" Then continues to hurt her.

Link has heard some of this from downstairs and it has concerned him. He quickly runs upstairs to see what was up. But right then, he realizes where this mess is coming from. He realizes that this is coming from Zelda's room. "Oh shit" he added. That has motivated Link to run in a flash. When he makes it to her room, he peeks his head to look inside and saw how hurt Zelda is. He saw that her dad was about to throw a hard punch and had a feeling that will hurt Zelda in such a very awful way. He didn't want that. Link dashes in the room and took that punch for her. He was right. It was really harmful. Zelda stares at Link in surprised. She never saw that coming. "Link? Are you okay?" She cried. He gets up "I'm okay, don't worry about me." Link claims to her. The king stands all terrified the fact that he just punched his knight. Link stood up and glares at the king. "Listen you asshole, you CANNOT hurt anyone, especially your own daughter that way. Your daughter means everything to me and I will not tolerate anyone who injures her!" The king was speechless for a minute. "So it was YOU who was fucking around with Zelda?!" The king barked at him. Link tried to look very confused so he won't get caught. "Um, what are you talking about?" He denies. "A maid had a feeling that my child had been fucking around lately. Now that you've took my punch for her, I believe that it was you she was a slut for." Before anything else happens, Link grabs Zelda's hand and runs out of the bedroom.

After they ran off the castle and went to a forest, they stopped for a while. Link looks at Zelda and stares at her arm. "Zelda, can you show me your arm? Show me all of your injuries, actually." She let him see all the areas where she was hurt. "He hurt you there, didn't he?" Link asks her. Zelda sighs then nods her head slowly. She starts to burst into tears "Why does this always happen to me?" Link hugs her and gently strokes her hair, then wipes her tears away. Zelda hugs back and calmed down a little. "You're gonna be alright. You are safe with me. You are no longer going to get hurt." He comforts her. After a while of doing that he stated to Zelda "You're lucky that I was about to leave when that happened." Link whispers to Zelda. She looks up at him "You were?" She asked. "Yeah, but I guess you could come with me. I don't want you staying and getting hurt." Link mentions to her. "Oh, okay" Zelda says. He carefully caresses her face and looks at her emerald green eyes. She looks back at his sapphire eyes. "I love you, Zelda" Link muttered to her. "I love you too" she responds back. He move closer to her face then kisses her lips. Looks like they'll be sleeping in the forest.

**A/N: This was a little bit of hard work. Mostly because I've been physically and mentally abused and that kinda made me take a few longer breaks. Also in this fanfic, I feel like I should make Zelda probably Demisexual (since I'm Demisexual and I thought "why not" after all, Zelda didn't had any feeling like this to anyone but Link so, yeah). See y'all next chapter. P.S. When I wrote how sweaty Zelda's palms were I thought of Eminem's Lose yourself and when I wrote "She never saw it coming" I thought about Last surprise from Persona 5. Alright that's it. See you in Ch4 **


	4. TellingSomeone

**Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating in forever. My mental health has been even worse than it ever was before and I've been very depressed. So much has been happening to me. But I promise I'm not going to abandon this fanfic. It's safe to say that I'm halfway done. Also school is cancelled until April 13 due to Coronavirus (someone has it in my nearest hospital) so hopefully I'll start writing Chapter 5 not too long after this. Also when I finally start summer vacation I expect to already be done with chapter 6 by then so during my summer, I'm going to be wasting time finishing up this fanfic (also after this summer I will be in high school *sigh*). So um yeah, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 **

"So tell me little bird, what has been happening between you and that boy lately?" Urbosa curiously asked Zelda, snickering. She had a feeling something was up. "You two have seem to be, pretty close, eh?" Zelda rolled her eyes "It's nothing Urbosa, I swear to Hylia. It's really not what it seems." Urbosa laughed "Oh come on, you could trust me. I promise I won't tell a soul" she insisted. "Alright, Link and I have been having some secret affair going on for a wh-" Urbosa spills out her drink

"WHAT?! AN A-" "Shh" Zelda shushes her "Yes, for a year." There was an awkward slience between the two of them for a while. Urbosa stayed quiet for a bit just to wrap her head around what the fuck Zelda just told her. She takes another deep breath "And have you two done anything you are not supposed to?" That question made Zelda blush pretty hard and made her turn away "Um, Urbosa, what do you mean by that?" Zelda asked her in a shaky tone. She asked, but she knows exactly what Urbosa was asking her. How would Urbosa react like if she finds out that her and Link had sex just a few nights ago? How would she react like if she knows that Zelda has been craving for more of that feeling of pleasure in between her legs? How would she feel about, everything?

Urbosa looked at her "You know you are not supposed to be doing anything sexual until you are married, right?" Zelda gulped while feeling fearful. Should she tell her the truth? After all, Urbosa is like, her mother or older sister. She's been very close to her ever since her mom died. Because of all of that, she thinks she should tell her the truth about that night. Zelda took a deep breath and looked at her close friend in the eyes "Yes. Yes Urbosa, I had sex with Link." She confessed. "Oh hell no" was Urbosa's reply. Zelda felt horrified about her reaction. "When was this, I need to know" Urbosa said in a serious tone. "It- it's nothing Urbosa, you don't need to know" Zelda tried to reply to her in a voice full of fearfulness but Urbosa slience her, and started to shout a little at her "Quiet! I must know when this happened. You know you two can't do stuff like this! You guys aren't even allowed to be together at all! You need someone who's a royal! Someone your father approves of-" "SHUT UP I RAN AWAY FROM MY FATHER!!!" Zelda screams at her. Then she breathed in and out and started to deeply regret what she just said to her closest friend. Did she really just shouted that out? She couldn't believe what happened right at this moment.

"I'm sorry" she softly whispers in a voice full of regret. "It's okay little bird" Urbosa softly replied back at her "But I need to know what happened." Zelda hesitated at first but then told her anyways. "Link and I have been together for a year without anyone knowing about it. One night, a few nights ago actually, we had an urge to do this and," she paused for a second, then resumed "we did it. We had our first time" She finally admitted to Urbosa. Urbosa nodded then continues with the conversation "Where did this incident took place in?" Zelda quaked a little "It was in my bedroom when this happened. He slept with me that night." "Hm, I see. Anyways why did you ran away from your father?" Urbosa inquired. Zelda remembered what happen that day her and Link ran away from castle town because of how horrible her father treated her. While Urbosa knows that her father isn't the best, she has no clue about him doing any of those horrible things he did to her. "Be- because he was- he was horrible to me." Urbosa had a pretty surprised expression on her face "What did he do to you?" She asked in an alerted manner in her voice. "He- he tried to punch me but Link took the punch for me" she answered while trembling. "And what happened to you two afterwards?" Urbosa sounded more serious and alerted now "We ran off. And we are probably never coming back again." Zelda felt like crying now. She felt like she was gonna panic and cry but she tried to calm down a little. "Are you two okay? Where are you guys staying at?" She added. "We're staying at his place in Hateno Village" Zelda answered back in a more calmer sounding voice. "And that's a good thing" she replied back to her.

It's 8:45 pm now, all dark as Zelda walks back to what now she calls her new home. She hasn't seen Link in a few hours. As she enters indoors, her and Link locked eyes to each other "Where have you been?!" Link asked, all relieved. Was he worrying about her? He runs up to Zelda and hugs her. She hugs him back "I was with Urbosa for a bit" was her answer. He carries her to their bed and starts to make out with her. About a little while after that, he lays down with her and asks her something in a soft toned voice "Have you been cutting lately?" She looks into his eyes "No" was what she answered with. "Are you telling the truth?" He added. "Yes I am" she replies with. She then reveals herself to show him proof that she does not have any cuts on her. "Check me" she tells him.

Even though she's self conscious about herself with others, Zelda is 100% shameless when it comes to stripping down in front of Link. Link thought that she didn't really needed to do that, but when he checked her, he felt relieved that she doesn't have any cuts or anything harmful on her. He did had a feeling that Zelda wanted him to just check her body out not because of cuts, but so he could look at it and touch it. After that, when Link started to lie down on their bed, he felt Zelda lay in his chest and nuzzles into his neck "I'm cold" she whispered softly to his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and puts a blanket over them. As he cuddles her and strokes his girlfriend's hair, she started to feel very sleepy. She closes her eyes, still nuzzled up into Link's neck and slowly starts to go to sleep. After what has happened to her today, she felt as if she needed to sleep for a while. Right as Zelda was just about to fall asleep, she felt Link coming closer to her. He kisses her forehead as he tucks their blanket, cradles her, and whispers to her ear in a calming voice "Good night, my angel"


	5. EverythingIwanted

** Well so it turns out we're not going back to school until August. I'll try to be uploading more chapters till then. Sorry if I don't do too much till June, online work is stressing me out so much to the point where my anxiety is raging. The fact that I'm about to start freshmen year doesn't make it better. I feel as if I need to finish this fic more earlier then expected so I'm really sorry if this gets rushed. My goal is to be at least almost done with this by August when school's back. I'm also going to do that 100 year time skip because first off I feel too stressed to do that much chapters and second of all why not? I will be doing flashbacks though so, not bad I guess. Also before I get to the warnings story I want to let you know that I'll be writing a oneshot of my favorite otp that'll be released during pride month (my otp happens to be an LGBTQ ship and I'm part of it too) so I'll try to get Ch 6 done, with the end of May being the earliest. Okay it's storytime. **

**Warnings: there's mentions of self harm, ptsd triggers and some lemon later on in this so beware chirren **

** *Spongebob narrator voice* 100 years later **

It has been 100 years since Zelda has won her battle with calamity ganon, or so she thought she did. Zelda couldn't believe her eyes on what she's seeing right now, so many people getting burned alive, blood everywhere, everyone dying, buildings getting destroyed. She was terrified of everything going on around her. She then felt something snag her by the neck, something that was burning her, chocking her and was just injuring her so hylia-awful. Zelda looked up and saw she was facing eye to eye with ganon. The horror she had on her face was priceless. But Zelda stopped being scared, closed her eyes, which were starting to water, and cried "Please kill me, I don't deserve to live." She thought about failing everyone her own kingdom, she thought about the time she ran away from her father for 4 days, she thought about the time she gave Link her virginity. Just by thinking about everything that she had done, she knew that it was time for her to die. Zelda had always wanted to die, and now is finally the time. She cannot believe it at all, but here it is, the time has come. Before ganon can do anything else, Zelda whispers to herself with more tears coming out of her eyes and spoke "Finally, I got everything I wanted." She felt the burning becoming even more intense and everything around her starts to darken.

* * *

All of a sudden, the burning was gone, around her was all silent, was she dead now? Was Zelda finally gone from existence? Did calamity ganon really kill her? Did she got everything she wanted? Later on, she heard people laughing at her. Who was doing this? Why are people laughing at her? She was looking around, figuring out where that laughing was coming from. But then, Zelda heard a familiar voice shouting at her "Weak!" And that's when she found the laughing. It was the spirits of the champions. Why are they making fun of her? Is this going to be hell for her? "I can't believe it, you really are a failure!" Screams Revali. "Why are we even surprised!? You are just a scared, weak little bitch who failed her own fucking kingdom! You have even ran away from your own father! Who the fuck is cowardly enough to do shit like that!?" Urbosa yelled at her. "You took the virginity of the man who I was supposed to be with!" Mipha scolded at her. How does she even know that? "We're glad you're dead, those who will survive this do not deserve to breath the same air as some little scared bitch who cries over everything!" Daruk said, roaring at her. This was all hurting Zelda a lot. Afterwards, she starts hearing someone whispering her name in an eerie tone.

"Zelda"

She shrieks

"Zelda"

She started panicking

"Zelda"

She starts screaming crying. Just in that moment, her eyes flew opens as she starts to weep gasp for air. She had such a horrible nightmare, and it was so vivid. While crying, Zelda felt strong arms holding her and felt a blanket wrapped around her, while hands were wiping away her tears and touching her face. She heard the whispering again, except it was soft, and peaceful. She slowly looks up with her face all wet, and sees that it was just Link, holding her very gently like as if she were a delicate doll that would break any moment. "Are you okay? You had a nightmare didn't you?" Link questioned her in a very soft gentle tone as he tenderly kisses her forehead. "L- Link," Zelda replied with her voice shaking very much. She couldn't say anything else after that, all she can do was just cry. Zelda was such a mess. Link wiped her tears away and whispers in a peaceful way "You're safe now, I'm right here, I'm never gonna leave your side." Delicately, he kisses her again, this time on the lips and rocks her slowing while saying to her "As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you. Don't wanna lie here, but you can learn to. If I could change the way that you see yourself, you wouldn't wonder why you hear, they don't deserve you." Everything was silent for a little bit, then Zelda hugs him back "I had one of the worst nightmares yet" she tells him while hiccuping and crying a little. Link shushes her "It's okay, it was only a nightmare, nothing more. No one is going to hurt you. Not on my watch." She decides to tell him all about it. "And then after I was killed, I saw the champions and they were saying how much of a failure I am. They called me weak, too." "You are not a failure and you are not weak, Zelda. In fact you are the strongest person I have ever known." Link tells her in a very comforting tone of voice. "And it was all just a nightmare. I won't let anyone hurt you." Zelda sighed "It's could've been a nightmare, but it felt like they were right there." "But they weren't, I'm always here for you, I won't let anyone do such a thing to you." Link said, while stroking her hair. Zelda slowly got closer to his face and kisses him, and mumbled to him "I love you." Link smiles as he looks at her and kissed her back "I love you too."

* * *

Later on in late afternoon, Zelda has not been feeling good, then again she has been this way for a while. But it's been kinda worse. She hasn't been sleeping a lot, she's either eating a few bites per meal or nothing at all and is self harming more often. Zelda thought that this is something that Link wouldn't notice, but really he knew about it all along. "Zelda, I know what you've been up to lately." Link shouts to her a little. Zelda turned around and judging by the look in his eyes and his tone of voice, she knew that he was kinda angry. "W-what d-do yo-ou mean" Zelda stutters, feeling her anxiety rise up. Link snaps back at her "Oh you know what the fuck I'm talking about, you haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping, you've been hurting yourself-" Zelda snaps back "And what makes you think I'm doing all of that to myself, mr know it all?" Link starts to shout at her, this time a bit more louder than the last time and pointing at her "Oh you really wanna fucking argue with me right now, don't you!?" "You were arguing with me first, what makes you think I'm doing that shit to myself." Zelda tries as hard as she can not to freak out and have a panic attack. Her father used to scream at her this way before beating her up afterwards. Link gets closer to her "I know you've been cutting yourself, I know you're starving yourself I know all of the unhealthy shit you're doing-" at this time, Zelda lost it and freaked out as she starts to shed tears "STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" She runs off to their bedroom to avoid him. Link follows her, he felt so sorry for what he had just done to Zelda. He knows about her ptsd anxiety and how he just did a similar outburst that her father would do to her right before she gets beaten up. He finds her on their bed sobbing, holding a sharp object against her beautiful, glowing skin. He felt hurt seeing that. He walks up to her slowly "Zelda? I'm so sorry." He apologizes to her in a comforting time of voice. Zelda turns around and weeps "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Link slowly lays down next to Zelda, takes the dagger out of her hand and wraps his arms around her. He wipes her tears away and holds her like how you would hold a fragile baby. "I'm never going to hurt you, I'm not ever going to do such a thing to you. You are so precious to me and you are my world, my everything. I'm sorry for what I have done." Zelda steadily looks up to Link and starts to cuddle him. He does the same to her. Just by what was happening right now, he already knows that she forgives him. Zelda tenderly kisses Link on his cheek then he does the same thing to her lips. They both ended up taking a nap

* * *

After what it seems to feel like a long time, Zelda secretly attempts to take Link's shirt off of him, but he noticed right away "Zelda, what are you doing?" He asks while giggling a little. Zelda puts her hands behind her back and said to him "Absolutely nothing." Link smirked at her, which aroused her a little. He then takes his shirt off with Zelda admiring his body type. Afterwards, Link lightly removes Zelda's shirt, then the rest of her clothing. He looks at her body and admires how divine Zelda's body is. In the eyes of Link, Zelda has the body of a Goddess. He loved how perfect her curves are and how her skin glows under the moonlight. She takes the rest of his clothes off and lays on top of him. He puts his member inside of her. Zelda moans as she gets inside deeper and starts moving while Link grips her hips. Link starts to moan a lot "Z-Zelda, g-get more-e faster c-can you-u?" Zelda did what he pleaded and fastened. While doing so, Link got closer to Zelda's breasts and grabs them, and starts to suck her right breast. This made Zelda melt from dominant to submissive. Link flipped her over gently so that he could be top of her. He thrusts in and out of her dripping, wet womanhood. Link loved hearing the sound of Zelda's moans and the feeling of her hot breath on his face. Zelda pleaded to him "L-Link pl-please go f-faster h-harder ahh" he did what she told him to do right away. But then, this happened "Zelda, I think I-I'm about t-to cum" Zelda looked up at Link and screamed "Please do it, I want it so bad." Link did what she told him to do "Of course I could." They both came afterwards and were done. Zelda starts to hug him "That was amazing, I love you very much." Link smiles and hugs her back "I love you too, Zel." They both slept peacefully that night

* * *

**A/N pt 2: I hope anyone got some of the Billie Eilish references in some parts of this chapter. I wanted to add them because I feel like if there were to be an official Zelink song, one of the songs I'll pick will be Everything I wanted by Billie Eilish. Well, my insomnic ass decided to write most of this at midnight and some after I woke up so enjoy what I wrote, sorry for spelling errors if any are there and I'll see you later. **


	6. InTheEyesOfLink

**Aurthor's note: Hey, it's Asher, this chapter is not going to be a very long one. It's basically just Zelda remembering the time her and Link first shared the same bed (no, nothing happened you dirty-minded fucks). So, we are close to chapters 9-10, why is that special you ask? It's special because one of those two chapters will be the end of this series. Don't worry, I already have a few other zelink fanfics that I'm planning to release someday. Even a few oneshots that I can release over summer some time. Who knows, I can maybe do another depressing series about these two again (don't worry they're all gonna have happy endings, including this one. Every depressing fanfic I write will always have a happy ending unless I'm in a bad mood, I hope that won't happen). Anyways enough chatting and let's get into this story. Warnings: self-harm **

Morning came along, as Zelda begins to open her eyes after a long peaceful sleep while hearing a heartbeat next to her. She had forgotten about the night before for a few seconds until she looks right in front of her. It was Link, sleeping with his arms around her body and sleeping very soundly. Zelda really finds his sleep very adoring to her. She remembers the first time he slept in the same bed as her and how he really hesitated at first. It was while her father was still alive and did not treat her good. Zelda was crying in her bed after self harming herself, with her arms, thighs and some parts of her stomach bleeding. Link heard a few muffled cries nearby, and when he checked what was going on by walking into her room, he had no words due to how concerned he was about Zelda. She was bleeding, and was holding a sharp object in her hand. He walks up to her while Zelda was having a very frighten look on her face and starts to panic. Is Link going to tell on her? What's gonna happen to her? During her panic attack, Link took the blade out of her hand, holds her arms so he can take a better look at them, and said to her "Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve this." He saw that her thighs and stomach have cuts on them too. "A-are, are you going to tell?" Zelda demands while being very afraid and starts to burst into tears. Link pulls her into a hug and comforts her. "I wouldn't tell a soul." Zelda puts her head on his shoulder as she cries on him. He knows how hard everything is for her right now. From being so pressured to unlocking her powers, to her father treating her so unfairly. Link stopped for a moment "I'll be right back." He leaves for only about a minute or 2, and when he can back, he was holding bandages just for her. "Hold still" he tells her. She did what he told her to do. Link starts to wrap the bandages around all of her cuts so they can stop bleeding and start healing. After he does that, he grabs her arm and kisses it which made Zelda blush a little. Link looked at her and giggled "You look so cute when you blush." That compliment made Zelda's blushing even more redder and then she starts to smile. One of those times where her smile just melts Link's heart. He couldn't help but embraces her and kisses her. Her skin felt so soft, Link couldn't stop touching it. Zelda laughs at what he's doing "You're cute" she tells him. Link stared at her "No, you're cute" Zelda gave him a "WhY tHe FuCk YoU LyiNg" face and laughs out "no u" then the young couple starts to argue over who's cuter.

* * *

The sky outside starts to turn dark "Well, Zelda" Link starts speaking "it's time for me to go." Zelda makes a sad, empty face "But I don't want you to leave me." Link exchanges a sad look on his face "I have to, I'm sorry. I can always see you again tomorrow." Zelda makes a pouty look on her face "Hey, I'm the princess of Hyrule and I command you to stay with me and spend the night in my room!" Link rolled his eyes "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were 'only Zelda and nothing else' when it's just us" Link teases her. Zelda huffs. "Okay fine, I can sleep in here" Link finally admits. "But where can I sleep?" He looks around the room curiously. Zelda facepalm "You are going to be in the same bed as me." Link looked startled "Z-Zelda I can't do that. What if someone walks in on us? What if-" The stubborn princess interrupts him "Oh come on, why would someone wake me up when there is no particular reason to? Don't worry Link." He sighs "I guess I can sleep with you." "Yay!!!" She yelped as she lays down. Link lays down next to her and wraps his arm around her waist. Zelda turns around and starts to cuddle him. Link does the same to her as he puts a blanket over them and kisses her goodnight while saying "goodnight, my princess." He's not saying that because she is, but he says that because whether she's a princess or not, she's always going to be one in the eyes of Link. No matter what happens around them, Zelda is always going to be his princess in his eyes.

* * *

Zelda smiles while remembering that beautiful moment she'll never forget. "Why are you smiling?" Zelda looks up to see nothing but a man she had loved for such a long time with a boyish grin on his face. Zelda had never felt so helpless looking into his eyes. She looks into his eyes and the sky's the limit. "Oh, I'm just remembering the time we slept in the same bed back in the castle. You know, before it got wiped out of existence." She gushed at him. "Aw, I remember that." Link replied. She was amazed with how he remember that despite how at first before he came to rescue her from calamity ganon, he had no memories. But when he got them back, he came to the castle to save the love of his life and tell her that he, indeed remembers her. While he strokes her hair, Link stares at her and sighs "You know, despite the fact that the castle's gone," Zelda looks up to him as he continues to speak "you are still a princess in my eyes. Not just any kind, you're my princess." He kisses her while Zelda just blushes and giggles. Link is correct after all, even though there is no kingdom, she will always be his princess, through the eyes of Link.

* * *

**A/N pt 2: Bruh I'm sorry I added a dead meme here. Also if you got the Hamilton reference near the end of this chapter, good for you. My insomnia strikes again and I wrote most of this at 2 am so sorry for spelling errors if any. Also I finished this chapter way earlier than expected. I guess because it's kinda short. Anyways, I'm writing my pride oneshots for next month. Man writing the oneshots AND chapter 7 with the end of school being 3 weeks, man I'm tired. I just want no more online work, is that too much to ask for? Enough ranting, I'll see you guys again either in one of the oneshots or Ch7, whichever I finish first. See you guys **


	7. GoneForAMonth

**Hey everyone it's ya boi Ashe, I'm here to say that due to pride fall I'm not going to be posting for a month. All stories in progress will be released on July. I have no clue if this is true or not but just in case I'll be gone for about a week (which is something I always do so no surprise). And if this is true (after all I think there's doxxing already happening so I have to prepare now) then all stories that were to be released this month will be moved to next month. I just can't believe this is happening, just right after the riots. Speaking of which there was a protest just down the street where I was last night. Man I swear this could make coronavirus even worse than it already is. I also can't believe over what happened to George Floyd, that cop doesn't even deserve to be called human. He should've got thrown into the Minneapolis fires that were set. Well guys that's it for today, I'm just saying how all fanfics that were scheduled to release this month are canceled due to pride fall and they'll be released by July. Which means I'll be back that time. See you guys till then and stay safe. Also Rip George Floyd, #BlackLivesMatter **


	8. SomethingToSay

**Author's note: I'm sorry I took a long time. I was having this wonderful thing called writer's block so yeah I tried making this as much as I can. So remember in the first chapter I said something about sexual abuse being in the story? Well I couldn't write it since it'll be to triggering for me so I just thought "No this will trigger me, I can't do this". So I didn't. Anyways just a few chapters until the end, I hope this'll be done by the end of August. This will be kinda a short chapter. Also I made a oneshot last month, very unimportant right now but uhh, you know what let's get into the story **

**Warning: small mentions of eating disorders **

***SpongeBob narrator voice* 1 month later**

"YOU GUYS WERE WHAT!!!" Said Impa with a very surprised look on her face. It was the day Zelda decided to tell Impa about the secret relationship her and Link had for a long time. She was just talking to him about telling Impa the other day and while he was quit unsure about it at first, he decided that why not? After all they can't really hide this from every single person they know. And plus, Impa has known Zelda her whole life so she thought that if anyone where to know about the secret relationship between the princess her knight it'll be Impa. She was panting so much "I- I don't know what to say. So you're telling me that you Link were in a relationship for ABOUT 100 YEARS!?!?! I KNEW IT! You guys seemed to have a thing for each other!" Zelda's eyes widened, what does she means by that? "Wh-what do you mean?" Zelda stuttered a little. Impa scoffed "Oh Zelda, I know you so well. You acted more closer to him than anyone else you know. And you were pretty shy around others but with Link you did not seem like it at all. It's funny because you hated him at first but now you two are like inseparable." "I-, woah. I never knew you noticed any of that at all, Impa. Wow I'm very surprised." Zelda tells her. Impa smirks "ha, well I knew it all along. In fact I tried to hide it from everyone else so you two won't get into any trouble. You guys were so cute." That statement made Zelda blush. "Ahaha oh Zelda," then she walks away somewhere else. "Um, excuse me," says a shy blushing Paya "Um where did master Link go?" She shyly asks. "Oh he's off somewhere. He'll come back." Zelda said to her. "I'm starving right now so he's off to get something for me." Zelda tells her again, frowning. Yes she was starving but really she wasn't eating and hasn't ate anything for a day and it made Link very concerned about her. Another problem with Zelda is going on too, something that she doesn't know if Link notices about it yet. Oh what was she thinking, she knows exactly that Link notices whatever symptoms she's having. She is going to tell him once he gets back just in case. Well one thing she definitely knows that he knows is about how she would vomit a lot in the mornings. Another thing she definitely needs to tell him when he gets back is something that really concerns her. She hasn't had her period this whole month! She gulps and starts to panic a little. "Um, princess," Zelda heard Paya talking shyly, "Ar-are you worried about something? You seem like you were panicking?" Zelda inhaled then exhaled, then explained to her, "I have not been feeling well lately, I would like to tell you but I think I should tell Link first but I think I'll be okay with telling you some things," Paya nods "So, what's been happening lately?" Zelda was in silence for a second but then tells her the symptoms she's been having, "Lately I have been vomiting in the mornings, and I haven't had my period in the whole month. I've been wondering, what's been going on with me?" Paya started to think then tells her "I think I know what it could be," Just then, there was a knock coming from the door. Impa comes in "I'll get it!" Just then, Purah comes in "No no I'll get it," Impa turns to her "No, no, no, I will get it." While the two were arguing, Zelda chimes in "Hey um, let me get it. I don't want whoever's out there to be waiting for too long." She opens the door and sees Link out there. "Oh, hey Link," she says to him. He notices how she doesn't look too good right now. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" He asks while feeling concerned about her. She breathes in and out then replies back to him "I need to tell you something later on. Not now, but definitely later." He nods, "Alright then," then closes the front door. Zelda prepares for what she's gonna tell him later on in the evening. After dinner, suppose.

* * *

It was now evening, after dinner, and Zelda was now preparing to tell him. She also had founded out why her body has been acting weird lately and has been worried about it all day. "How will he react to this?" She thought to herself "Is he gonna leave me?" Paya sees how worried she's been acting then comes up to her "Um, princess, do you think I should be there when you tell Master Link about, that?" Zelda sighed then speaks up "Yeah, that sounds okay to me." She sees him then breathes in and out. This will change their lives (even more since their lives already changed). "Link? There is something I must tell you." She announced. Link looked at her in her eyes and realized the fearful look on them "Is everything alright? Can you tell me?" He begged "I'm worried about you." Zelda started to shake a little "Well Link, I must tell you this but promise not to leave me?" When she said that, it broke him. Tears started to form then he ran up to her to hug her. Paya thought they really need alone time in a moment like this. She steps away. "Zelda, I'm never going to leave you, ever! You mean so much to me and especially after what happened over these last 100 years I'm never gonna leave you!" She tenderly wrapped her arms around him and started to cry a little. "So, can you tell me?" He looked up to her head with eyes filled with tears. Her heart was racing and she swallowed. This is it, this is when their lives really changed "Link, I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Author's note #2: So school is starting on the 11th. Woo so fun (that was sarcasm I hate online school). So we are officially ending this story either next chapter or the chapter after, most likely after next chapter. Now I might (keyword: might) be writing another fanfic soon, thanks to online school I might not have too much time but I hope I can make some time to start writing it up. Now I've been wondering if the next fanfic I'm gonna write about will be either Fire Emblem, RWBY, Persona 5, My Hero Academia, Bayonetta (like the last oneshot I posted) or Kid Icarus. Well I have maybe sometime to figure it out so yeah. Anyways I'll see you guys next time, bye**


	9. TheEnd

**AHHH I FUCKING HATE ONLINE CLASSES!!! Oh and even though my first few days of high school was through online so far, I already hate it lmao. So anyways it's the last chapter of this fic. I am so sorry over how rushed it is, I just remembered that I was supposed to be finished by August and look, it's the last day of the month. I guess online classes got in the way.. Oh and planning for my next fic that will be released in the fall. Enough chit-chat, let's get into this very rushed, short chapter. **

Years later, after all those very hard times, everything is now better. Zelda is now the queen of Hyrule, and there's a new king too. But the king was no prince from another kingdom. He was no other then her former appointed knight, Link. They've been happily married for years now, and they now have 2 kids. They were originally both going to be princes, but one of them, the oldest one to be exact, became their beautiful princess instead. She can get nasty looks from others around the village sometimes from people who don't agree with her (which, why can you? It's no choice), but she always tries her best to ignore them and know her worth. Her parents love her very much too, so does her brother.

* * *

Zelda has been looking at the window for a few minutes now, looking at the sky. She remembers the ones who she has lost over the last century. Wonders what they will be like if they were here now. She hopes that they'll be very happy of her. All of a sudden, she feels two arms wrap around her from behind. She was kinda startled at first, but calmed down after knowing right away who it was. She smiles "Link, I know that's you," then starts to giggle. Link laughs with her "How's my special one doing?" He wondered. He noticed how she's been looking at the window for a while and just wanted to check on her. Zelda sighed "Just remembering everyone we have lost over the last century. I know it sounds pathetic that I still feel kinda sad over deaths that had occurred long ago, but sometimes I feel like I still can't let go.." Link gave her a kiss on her head "It's not pathetic, you just miss them.. Nothing wrong with that at all. I still miss the ones I had lost a century ago as well. It's all okay, what matters is that you're alive." She smiled at that "Oh Link, what could I ever do without you?" She kissed him in the lips. He kissed her back but stop when he heard the noises of laughter. It was coming from their 13 year old daughter and 6 year old son, Princess Helena Prince Adrien. He smiles at them, she smiles at them as well, and they could never be any more happy then they ever could be..

**The end**

* * *

**Notes: Okay but I had to name the daughter Helena after the My chemical romance song because I am such a fucking killjoy lmao. Anyways, that's the end of the fanfic! Damn and it's 5 more hours until September 1st. Well, I don't know the date for the next fic to come out but most likely in the fall so yeah. I'm currently in the making of an oc who will be appearing in my upcoming fanfiction. Also I'm turning 14 in October, nice. Anyways, I'll see you guys next story! One more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HATSUNE MIKU!!!! Okay that's it bye**


End file.
